


Even rose have thorns, like little bees have stingers

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Gabriel live with their older brothers Lucifer and Michael, and their younger sister Samael. They go to school and meet the Winchesters whom some fall on love with. There are many love triangles, Samael gets in the way all the time, yadda, yadda, yadda. Dean is a jock, Gabriel is a jock, Cas and Sam are nerds. PS: Lots of sex, violence, and rape. But technically Sex+violence=rape, so whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean drove to school as usual, Sam sitting shotgun. Dean was 18, and Sam was 16. 

"Hey Sammy, brighten up, it's only been a couple of days of school so far"

"I know" Sam looked out the window

"Have you made any friends?"

"Not really, well, except for David"

"Good. So you'll meet me outside the gym at 3.00?"

"Unless I hear otherwise" Sam said

 

Castiel was sitting in between Samael and Gabriel, who were fighting.

"Sam! Gabe! Stop fighting" Michael said from the frontseat. 

"She stole my lollipop!"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Hey!"

"Sam kicked me!"

"Were you flicking her?"

"Noooo"

"Yes he was!"

"Was not!"

"Both of you! Stop it!" Lucifer yelled.

Castiel held his ears in his hands, trying to block out the yelling, but Sam and Gabriel were all over him in attempt to hit each other.

 

Sam:  
I got to school, but I I was bored. David was only in one of my classes. 

I sat down in Math next to a girl. We didn't have assigned seats, and she was the only empty seat left. 

"Hi!" The girl said

"Hello"

"I'm Samael" she said

"Funny, I'm Sam"

"So Samuel, I'm guessing"

"Yup"

"Nice to meet you"

I shook her hand.

After class, she followed me out.

"What do you have next?"

"Science"

"Cool! Same" 

"Bones?"

"Yeah! I guess we have the same class then"

"Are you new here, I didn't see you yesterday"

"Uh, yeah"

"Come with me, I'll show you where science is"

"Sure!" The science class room was on the highest level of the school, where the 12th grade classes were. We walked up the stairs when Sam saw a blonde man that she apparently knew. "Lucifer!" She said

"Lucifer? Like the devil?"

"Technically Lucifer isn't the devil, Satan is the devil. Lucifer is an angel--" she was cut off by some kid squeezing her hips fast, then running away. She screamed and apparently knew who did it, "Gabriel!"

"Who are those two guys?" I asked

"They're my brothers. They're assholes by the way"

"Oh."

 

Gabriel:  
I ran into the classroom that said "Bones 301". I sat down at a table. The tables were awesome. They were the black, inflammable kind of tables. My sister and a boy walked in. 

"Hiya, Sammy" The boy looked up as if I were talking to him.

"Hey, Gabe" my sister smacked me upside the head.

"Who's this fine young lad?" I asked

"This is Sam"

"Hey" the boy said

"Lollipop!" I stuffed one in his face 

"Stop doing that, you're gonna choke someone"

"I have to test them. I now know that Sammy here can suck on big objects without gagging"

"Gabriel, you're a bitch"

 

Next was Social studies. Sam and Sam and David all had it together. They learned about the quest for the new world and stuff. American crap. It was finally 10.30, and so Sam went to Spanish with Gabriel as Sam W. went to Latin. 

"Oh, come on, Gabe, this is easy"

"You can do the work, I'll just memorize when you're done"

"You're supposed to be helping me"

"Don't care"

"Let's just get this done with and get a 100"

"You better study this" Samael stuffed the piece of paper into Gabriel's arms and left for lunch. Samael found Sam sitting with David, and Gabe found Samael, scaring her as he sat down. 

"You're very jumpy" Sam said

"Well, when Gabriel's your brother, you get very jumpy for some reason" 

"I know what you mean. I have an older brother, also"

"Gabriel's not older than me"

"Yes I am"

"No you’re not"

"I'm older. I was born at midnight"

"Same as me"

"No, you were born at 12.01. I know that for a fact"

"Liar"

"Dick"

"Shit house"

"Asshole"

"Fucker"

"Boy toy"

"Womanizer"

"Butch"

"Pissant"

"Fag"

"Queer"

"Pansy"

"Okay, that's enough" Sam said

 

 

There was a boy at his locker wearing a yellow and black sweater. 

"Hey, Charlie Brown" Dean said to the boy.

"My name's not--" Dean pushed him against the locker, making his head bleed. He made out with him, but it wasn't out of passion. Dean kneed him where it hurts and he slid down to the floor. "I'd fuck you right now if we weren't in school" 

Jackpot. Dean walked outside at 2.10 to see the boy again, crying. There was no one around, no cameras, no cars, no anything. Dean walked over and stood him up by the collar. He slammed his against the fence 

"Please...don't--"

"That won't work. Begging is one of my turn ons" Dean said. He slammed his mouth to the boy's, biting and licking until his lips were bruised and cut. Dean pulled on the kid's dark hair and looked into his sad blue eyes. He then got to his knees, unzipping the boy's pants. The boy moaned as Dean licked and sucked. 

"Cass!" Dean heard a girl's voice.

"Shit!" He ran away, and Cas fell to the ground. 

 

Samael ran to her brother's side. She saw his bruised lips and hickeys. She put his sweater back on and zipped up his fly. 

"Cas, it's gonna be alright, 'Kay?"

Just a weak noise escaped Castiel's lips. 

"Come on, Sting, I don't want to miss all of Art class" Samael helped Castiel onto his feet and helped him inside. 

Castiel though of that boy. His green eyes, blonde hair, his mean smile. The memories kept on coming back to him. Then, the boy walked in the classroom. Cas's eyes widened 10 times bigger. The boy didn't even look at him. He knew he shouldn't tell anyone, or hell be dead the next morning. If he continues raping him, he can't do anything about it. 

Cas walked out of the classroom and was pulled away by the boy.  
"Did you like our little meeting outside?" He said, "come to my house tonight. And you know what will happen if you don't" Cas then saw the gun in the boy's pocket. He handed Castiel a paper with an address write on it. 

 

Sam drove home with Dean, who was surprisingly happy. 

"Hey, uh, Sam? Made any new friends today?"

"Yeah, actually"

"Wanna go to their house?"

"No--"

"Okay, where do they live?"

"I don't know--"

"Here's the directory, find them"

"Why do I have to--"

"I have someone coming over"

"Oh. Is it a girl?"

"Shut up"

 

Gabriel opened the door to see Sam and a taller boy with blonde hair.

"Bye, Sammy" The older man left.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked

"Dean needs me to stay the night"

"Cool! A sleepover!"

"Is your mom okay with it?"

"I don't know" Gabriel said, "Michael!" He yelled

"Your mother's a guy? That's totally fine but--"

"No, he's my brother"

"Oh"

"What?" A man with brown hair asked

"Can Sam stay over?"

"Is this Sam?"

"Yeah"

"Why is he staying over?"

"Because my brother is probably having sex at home and he doesn't want me to be there for it"

"Well that's pretty straight forward" the taller man said

"Sooo?" Gabriel asked, pleadingly

"Sure, whatever, but Lucifer and I are going out"

"On a date?"

"No, we're just going to dinner"

"Well, okay, so Cas is looking after us?"

"No, he went to a friend's house he said" 

"So I'm in charge?!"

"No, Sam is"

"Booyeah!" They could hear from inside.

"You want to come inside? Sorry" Gabriel said

 

 

Sam sat on the couch.

"Sam? Do you have something to say to the class?" Gabriel asked 

"Wait" Samael saw Michael leave the house, then Lucifer also, "Bye Red!" Lucifer yelled to Gabriel, "and Fennec, put them to bed if I'm not home after midnight" 

"Midnight?!" Samael asked

"Dinner might take a while" Lucifer said quickly and left.

"So, Sam?"

"I think Cass was raped today"

"What?"

"He was definitely raped" Sam remembered seeing Cas there on the pavement.

"Who raped him?"

"I dunno, I just saw a man with blonde hair and a leather jacket run off"

"Oh my god" Sam said

"What?"

"That description matches my brother" Samael stood up and Gabriel pushed her down again. "Did he have jeans and army boots?"

"Yeah"

"That's him--wait, if Cas is out at a 'friend's house', and Dean is having someone over, you think--"

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit" Samael paced around the room

"How far away Is your house?"

 

Dean pushed Cas onto the bed, took off his sweater and threw it to the side. He unbuttoned his partner's shirt. The boy tried to get up, but Dean pushed him down again. He took off his own shirt and started unbuttoning Cas's pants

"Please...no"

"What did I say with the begging?"

Dean took off his own pants and made out with Cas. 

 

Samael was speeding on her bike and Gabriel and Sam were far behind. Samael was very protective of Cas. He was fragile, weak, vulnerable. I guess someone took advantage of him already. She finally reached the door of the house and she turned the doorknob...


	2. Chapter 2

Samael punched the man on top of her brother multiple times, "if I see you anywhere near my brother, I will kill you" she said and took her brother after he finished getting dressed.   
"Cas!" Gabriel ran into the room. Sam ran in after, "Dean!" He yelled. He got to his older brother and punched him in the face. "Sammy, I'm sorry" Dean said, his face bloodied. Samael teleported her brothers to her house.

"Sam I think I like him" Castiel said  
"You what?"   
"I like him"  
"Who"  
"Dean"  
"What!?" She yelled.  
"It's just--"  
"Did he give you drugs before he fucked your head off?"  
"No he's just. He's amazing"  
"He almost killed you"   
"No he didn't"  
"Did you agree to that?"  
"Well...yes"  
"The first time?"  
"...No..."   
"The second time?"  
"No..."  
"The 3rd time?"  
"Actually, yes"  
"You were held at gun point, weren't you?"  
"Not exactly"  
"Cas, don't go falling for people who have hurt you in the past. Because when you fall, you will fall hard"   
"But Sam"  
"Don't you 'but Sam' me, mister. You are not going to school tomorrow"  
"But-"  
"What did I say about the buts? Yours is probably sore by now, so get to sleep" Cas sighed and turned off the light.   
"Goodnight"

Cas was bored the next day. Samael made him soup, bandaged his cuts, and iced his bruises. Michael and Lucifer had gotten back late the night before, and still sleeping. Gabriel was the only one in the entire family that was at school.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked  
"Hm?"   
"I'm sorry about your brother"  
"T'sokay" Gabriel mumbled, face on his desk. Sam got down to his level, "No, really"  
"Why can't you just tell your brother to fuck off?" Gabriel turned to Sam eyes full of rage. "I can't control my brother. He's different than most people"  
"Yeah, but extremely similar to Carl Panzram, Jeffrey Lionel Dahmer,   
John Wayne Gacy--"  
"Gabe-"  
"I know you're not your brother, but what if I'm wrong? What if all along you have been trying to rape me like your brother did to Cas?"  
"Gabe, I don't do that to people I love"  
Gabriel looked at him in shock. Then, the teacher excused the class.

The next day, Cas could go back to school. He got there and almost immediately, Dean walked over to him.  
"How was it?" Dean asked. Cas didn't say anything. "Cas-"  
"Don't call me that"  
"/Castiel/, I'm sorry"   
"Sorry doesn't cut it"  
"I really am"

 

Dean:  
I was driving home happy to go home. Sammy was at a book meeting of some kind, so he didn't come with me.   
I then saw Cas on the sidewalk.  
I rolled down the window and said, “Get in.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“He speaks”  
“Fuck off.”  
“You do know--”  
“What the hell do you want, Winchester?”   
“I told you, get in.”  
“And I already told you to fuck off.”  
“I can drive you home."

I had finally got him in my car and sped down the street.   
"Slow down, dammit" he yelled. I could practically hear my heart beating fast.   
“Turn right there.”  
I drove past the street.  
“You missed, Stop. I’ll just walk! Let me out!”  
“No!”  
“Then I’ll jump out!”  
“Don’t you dare! What the hell is your problem?”  
“You are! Let me out!”  
“No!”  
“So you’re kidnapping me?"  
"Please, just shut up" 

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked on the verge of tears  
“What's wrong?” he looked over at me. “What’s wrong?” he repeated, “You fucking humiliate me, torture me and act like my heart and is your toy to play with! So you go too far one day, like a fucking asshole, and I run away, now you kidnap me with intent to rape? Or are you just trying to 'help' me. Well I don’t fucking want to be helped so take me the fuck home!”  
“You swear too much.”  
“Shut the fuck up and take me home!”  
"No! And I'm not going to rape you...again. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I stopped the car to let him look at me, but he ran away. There was no point in catching him. He was gone.


End file.
